Melonni's Meditations
Overview Summary #Lead Melonni through the Marga Coast as she attempts to commune with the natural world. #Defeat the creatures that attack when Melonni prays by the pond. #Defeat the creatures that attack when Melonni prays by the rock formation. #Defeat the creatures that attack when Melonni prays by the dying tree. #See Elder Jonah for your reward. Obtained from :Elder Jonah in Marga Coast Requirements :Hunted! :Melonni is required in the party Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"Once every year, devout followers of Melandru must commune with the natural world. Through prayer and meditation they receive the blessings of Melandru and further their talents. Now that she has returned, Melonni must undergo this ritual. Our crops depend heavily on water from the Elon's tributaries and from our deep wells. Lately, we have fallen on dry, tough times. Perhaps she could find the cause of the recent drought? :To make matters worse, the lands have grown dangerous what with Varesh's increased military presence and the now-hostile local flora and fauna. Would you protect Melonni while she makes her journey through the Marga Coast?" ::Accept: "Melonni is a friend. I will protect her withmy life." ::Reject: "Send that chump Chuno to protect Melonni. He'd do anything for her." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Melonni: "A branch of the great Elon flowed abundantly through here, but in recent times, the water has receded and this pond is all that is left. I shall ask Melandru about this." :Melonni: "Goddess Melandru, giver of life, hear my calling. Let my spirit flow with the currents of the great Elon." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Melonni: "The Elon is in much pain. Let us move forward and learn more." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Melonni: "I remember spending much time in my youth climbing these rocks. It was during those times that I realized my great love of all the natural gifts Melandru has bestowed upon us. Give me a moment to reflect." :Melonni: "Goddess Melandru, protector of nature, hear my calling. Encase my mind with the strength of these stones." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Melonni: "The land is greatly tormented, although I do not know why. Let us keep pace; there is one more location I must visit." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Melonni: "The death of this tree is most peculiar. Throughout my lifetime it always thrived... and now it is gone. I shall meditate on this." :Melonni: "Goddess Melandru, keeper of balance, hear my calling. Fill my soul with the knowledge of this ancient tree." Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Melonni: "This tree has undergone much suffering, and its death was not a natural one. The water trapped within its roots is laced with a vile corruption." Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Melonni: "Thank you for protecting me. Melandru has blessed me with knowledge and enhanced abilities. She has answered our questions through the earth, trees, and water. A great darkness resides in the Elon, and the creatures we encountered today are a direct result of that darkness. Let us return to the village. I must inform Elder Jonah." Reward Dialogue :"Indeed, this is a bad omen. A darkness in the land is most disturbing. Our way of life depends on water from the stream and our wells; it brings us food and gives us life. I pray to Melandru that this drought will pass." Walkthrough Leaving from Sunspear Sanctuary into Marga Coast, with Melonni in your party. Follow the quest markers to each of the three locations. Three groups of Corrupted Natures (consisting of Corrupted Nature (Warrior), Corrupted Nature (Necromancer), and Corrupted Nature (Elementalist)) will spawn at each location. However only one group spawns at a time and will not trigger the next group until all enemies in the current group are dead. At the last location, there will be a fourth spawn of Corrupted Natures along with an Infectious Nightmare. Return to the village and speak to Jonah to claim your reward. Notes *If Melonni is dead when her speech is supposed to trigger, she will resurrect automatically. *There is no need to collect the nearby blessings for this quest; you will only encounter the Corrupted Natures, which do not give Sunspear points for any of the blessings available in the area. *During Dragon Festival 2007, the Infectious Nightmare was replaced with a Canthan actor wearing a mask. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points